nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kings Federal Police Precinct
This will need to be edited, there is a slight lack of understanding about how the FP work in Lovia. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:32, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Rex, you are misunderstanding how things work with the FP and on this wiki. The FP precincts do not work like American precincts and this wiki is not a free for all. We maintain continuity between the different pages and different people assume responsibility for different types of pages. This page, on the subject of the FP, which I and responsible for is a page I am responsible for. It would be irresponsible for me to allow this page to be inaccurate and therefore confusing for users. Please understand this. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 16:06, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Alright, tell me what is wrong about what I had written, please, Kun. 22:48, August 15, 2014 (UTC) *'Intro' *#KFPP was established in the 2012 Federal Police reform (which doesn't have a page). *#KFPP is a subdivision of the FP, it is not in and of itself charged with keeping peace and its unnecessary to put in information about arresting powers. Especially because you basically state this in the sentence afterwards. *'Headquarters' *#The picture is okay but the information is not. *#"The headquarters of the KFPP is located in the state capital of Newhaven, and is one of the most recognizable buildings in Abby Springs along the Abby River." < expand upon this and describe the facilities of the headquarters. *#Remove the bit about reporting a crime, this is a wikia page, if you want to add a bit at the very bottom of the page called "contact" and put that there. *'Other locations' *#There are none of these other locations, and we do not have "urban bureau"s or "rural bureau"s. That is very wrong about how the FP operates. *#There is going to be one minor station per settlement bar Newhaven which has the headquarters. *#Again this is a wiki page, none o' that non-factual contacty business. *'Leadership' *#Again none of this rural and urban bureaus, very wrong on how things work. *#Other than that, it's fine. *'Operations' *#Just needs some reformatting and the October coup and civil war fall outside the KFPP's existence. See, I want you to go wild with this page and I wouldn't mind you being a high ranking officer in this precinct, just talk it over with me first. K? (P.S: if you want to be a superintendent, come to my talk page and we can talk it out) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 16:52, August 16, 2014 (UTC) :Reverted for you to make the necessary changes. Also I'm going to upload a proper emblem sometime but we'll keep yours atm, k? Hoffmann KunarianTALK 16:53, August 16, 2014 (UTC) I fixed most of the problems you mentioned. I kept bureaus because they do exist, and that is not "very wrong." If you read the Federal Police page, you see that "Superintendents are the last Junior Command rank, and lead local Bureaus." Therefore, there are local bureaus. I figured that the best way to divide these bureaus was based upon state districts, so that is where the bureaus came from. 18:31, August 16, 2014 (UTC) :I wrote the Federal Police page effectively btw. Also there's still more to do, I'm going to make some edits I feel are urgently needed atm for information and style reasons. And the local Bureaus are the local Bureaus of these: :*Security Bureau :*Mobilised Security Bureau :*Coastal Security Bureau :*Investigation Bureau :*Royal Guard (although this Bureau only actually exists in Sylvania so ignore it) :Now if you want to talk about being an FP officer come to my talk page and leave a message. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:36, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Just made some edits to make it look prettier and expanded upon your explanation of the headquarters with a little rewording. Progress looks good thus far. Also, please come to my talk page, so we can talk. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:49, August 16, 2014 (UTC)